Tawnyfeather's Tale: A Broken Cry :xXWarriorsXx:
by BluestarCantWatch
Summary: Tawnyfeather never knew her mother, but grew up with the cat claimed as her father. A parrelizing dream sends her on a mission to find the cat who really owns her, and she is surprised with what she sees. She never knew traveling so far would change her whole point of view forever...
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Cry

"You've always wondered if you were special…and you are. Thank you, for being my daughter…" Cryingspirit whispered. His old, ragged pelt was worn down to a couple patches of dark fur. He no longer had soft, bright eyes that stared with kindness even at his enemies. They were dull, lifeless…

Tawnyfeather wailed. "No…Please! Cryingspirit… don't leave me!" Her tawny pelt was blowing softly in the breeze that tickled her fur. Her amber eyes were so pleading, so filled with love… It made Cryingspirit's heart break… "You will be a great leader…I've always known that.. And now, Amberstar is here to help. You…understand don't you…?" He rasped.

"No…I don't…I'll never understand your ways, father.." Tawnyfeather whispered.

"Then listen to me, just this once." He murmured raspily, "Please…"

She swallowed painfully, forcing herself to hear what the dying cat had to say. "Alright…"

He coughed, his eyes half-way closed and dull. The scent of death hung all over the air, as he took a final heaving breath. "I've always loved you…But I am not your father.."

A pang of horror and shock entered her, as Cryingspirit gave up his life to Starclan, serving his final battle. "What…? Cryingspirit, wake up and tell me what you mean! You weren't supposed to die!" Tawnyfeather wailed. "Please!"

The sound of a cat clearing it's throat made her turn around slowly. It was Ravenclaw "What did he mean…? I am his daughter!" She whispered. Ravenclaw shook his head. "No.. you aren't… He was right…" He murmured. "Then who is?" She cried. Grief and sadness dulled her heart, and she only felt it thudding painfully in her chest, as if she were dying too. "I am… I've always wanted to tell you…but.. There was no time."

"You mean I grew up my whole life without knowing my real father and mother?" Tawnyfeather whispered, darkness crashing in and taking all of the light out of her eyes. Dread pulled at her as she hung her head and looked away. "No.. That can't be true.. Goldenflower raised me… She was my mother…"

Ravenclaw sighed, his own eyes dull with sadness and guilt. "I know you never knew her… because she is from another clan." He murmured. Tawnyfeather sobbed, her legs growing wobbly and shaky. "Everyone but you knows…" He confessed.

She drew in a slow, shallow breath. "You're telling me the whole clan knew your secret but me?" She whispered. "I grew up knowing nothing!" She spat, leaping at her father. He only fell to the ground, weak and pitiful. His eyes stared back up at her dully. "Kill me…I cannot live with my guilt.."

Tawnyfeather spat, digging her claws into his shoulder, watching him grit his teeth and continue. "I'm sorry my beautiful daughter.. I truly am… Starclan will judge me… But not you…" He kicked her off and leapt away, into the shadows of the night.

He left camp, he wasn't there in the morning… But neither was she…..


	2. Chapter 2 Fallen Cries

A Broken Cry

"You've always wondered if you were special…and you are. Thank you, for being my daughter…" Cryingspirit whispered. His old, ragged pelt was worn down to a couple patches of dark fur. He no longer had soft, bright eyes that stared with kindness even at his enemies. They were dull, lifeless…

Tawnyfeather wailed. "No…Please! Cryingspirit… don't leave me!" Her tawny pelt was blowing softly in the breeze that tickled her fur. Her amber eyes were so pleading, so filled with love… It made Cryingspirit's heart break… "You will be a great leader…I've always known that.. And now, Amberstar is here to help. You…understand don't you…?" He rasped.

"No…I don't…I'll never understand your ways, father.." Tawnyfeather whispered.

"Then listen to me, just this once." He murmured raspily, "Please…"

She swallowed painfully, forcing herself to hear what the dying cat had to say. "Alright…"

He coughed, his eyes half-way closed and dull. The scent of death hung all over the air, as he took a final heaving breath. "I've always loved you…But I am not your father.."

A pang of horror and shock entered her, as Cryingspirit gave up his life to Starclan, serving his final battle. "What…? Cryingspirit, wake up and tell me what you mean! You weren't supposed to die!" Tawnyfeather wailed. "Please!"

The sound of a cat clearing it's throat made her turn around slowly. It was Ravenclaw "What did he mean…? I am his daughter!" She whispered. Ravenclaw shook his head. "No.. you aren't… He was right…" He murmured. "Then who is?" She cried. Grief and sadness dulled her heart, and she only felt it thudding painfully in her chest, as if she were dying too. "I am… I've always wanted to tell you…but.. There was no time."

"You mean I grew up my whole life without knowing my real father and mother?" Tawnyfeather whispered, darkness crashing in and taking all of the light out of her eyes. Dread pulled at her as she hung her head and looked away. "No.. That can't be true.. Goldenflower raised me… She was my mother…"

Ravenclaw sighed, his own eyes dull with sadness and guilt. "I know you never knew her… because she is from another clan." He murmured. Tawnyfeather sobbed, her legs growing wobbly and shaky. "Everyone but you knows…" He confessed.

She drew in a slow, shallow breath. "You're telling me the whole clan knew your secret but me?" She whispered. "I grew up knowing nothing!" She spat, leaping at her father. He only fell to the ground, weak and pitiful. His eyes stared back up at her dully. "Kill me…I cannot live with my guilt.."

Tawnyfeather spat, digging her claws into his shoulder, watching him grit his teeth and continue. "I'm sorry my beautiful daughter.. I truly am… Starclan will judge me… But not you…" He kicked her off and leapt away, into the shadows of the night.

He left camp, he wasn't there in the morning… But neither was she…..


End file.
